


Cellmates

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning of Sinister's plans for them, Charles and Magneto try to comfort one another. Set during the season two finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I was watching the Savage Land arc of the "X-Men" cartoon series from the '80s/early '90s, I found something remarkably kinky/hilarious about Mr. Sinister's epic plan to abduct Magneto and Charles and all the X-Men to steal their ~essence~, and the entire season is basically a love note to Xavier/Magneto shippers, so this pretty much walked into my head fully-formed. Future chapters will be non-con.

After the first round of experimentation with Sinister's gene transfer device, they're all moved to separate cells, "to wait," Sinister tells them blithely; if there's one thing Charles can say for Magneto's Citadel, it's that there is no shortage of room to store important things or people. He can see both the potential it may have had in his old friend's eyes, and also precisely how it had ended up like this.

Charles is lightheaded when Amphibious, one of the mutates, releases his bonds from the stone wall. The mind control that he's endured has made his head pound, and, weakened, he barely struggles before he's wrestled to his knees, his arms rebound behind his back (with rope, this time, rather than the thick vines hanging down the wall; as the past few weeks have shown him, the Savage Land is a bizarre mix of primitive and advanced). His own pain, and the emotional guilt of knowing that he is responsible for leading his X-Men into Sinister's trap, weigh heavily on him. He barely notices when he's being tugged to his feet again and marched down a long corridor.

It's Sinister himself who fairly shoves Charles down the hallway, which both surprises and doesn't surprise him. From what he's gathered, Sinister is something of a collector of mutantkind and its vast array of powers and abilities. In that sense, it figures that he would want to carefully preserve anyone who might end up in his grasp, particularly a mutant whom he's gone to obviously great lengths to attain in the first place. It unnerves Charles just how much planning has gone into securing both himself and Magneto. It also makes him wonder at his foolhardiness in trying to pass off his discreet meeting with the other mutant off to his students as a "personal matter." Surely, the discomfort of knowing that Charles Xavier and his nemesis weren't exactly rivals would still be preferable to being nearly killed repeatedly by prehistoric creatures for weeks on end.

At last, Sinister stops him in front of a specific cell, and opens it before shoving Charles forward. Charles stumbles, and then realizes that he is not to be the space's only occupant. "Comfortable, Magneto?" Sinister gloats, and Charles mouths Magneto's name and tries to collect his bearings.

The other man lies on the floor of the cell on his belly, bound tightly at the ankles and knees, as well as his elbows and wrists, with yet more rope. The tell-tale helmet is still affixed to his head, though Charles imagines that it would have had to have been removed briefly in order to affix the wad of cloth serving as a gag around Magneto's head. Magneto's face is turned towards the door, and his eyes narrow as he lets out a low growl. In truth, were it not for the considerable sense of peril they're both in, Charles would have found the image of a squirming Master of Magnetism bound and gagged in full regalia rather amusing. As it is, he simply makes eye contact with Magneto, trying to convey his sympathy and determination to, somehow, make this all right again.

Sinister, on the other hand, laughs smugly, steering Charles closer to the bound mutant, one hand on his shoulder, another on his lower arm just above his own bound wrists. "Your mutates are no longer loyal to you, Magneto," he gloats, and Charles understands this to mean that said mutates are responsible for Magneto's particularly rough bondage. With luck, the fact that Magneto is still clothed and booted will cut down on the abrasions on his skin from the rope.

When Magneto does not respond to Sinister's goading, Sinister rears up and kicks him sharply in the ribs. Magneto convulses in pain and grunts, and Sinister smirks. He seems further elated by the quiet, firm "stop it" from Charles, his grin widening. "People usually do what you order them to do, don't they, Charles? How does it feel to be utterly helpless?"

"There's no need for violence, Sinister." Charles' voice is calm and steady, in spite of his rising anxiety. "You have us where you want us."

Sinister's smile is toothy, fanged. "I most certainly do." He shoves Charles again to his knees, and they land hard, scant inches from Magneto's face. "I have two of the world's most powerful mutants bound and caged, ready to do my bidding." He cocks his head. "It's fascinating, isn't it? Two men with your abilities, on opposite sides of the same battle for mutant supremacy. The pacifist" - at this, he grips Charles' shoulder - "and the warrior," he continues, and Magneto glares. "Of course, I would be doing either of you a favor getting rid of the other, wouldn't I?"

Charles stiffens. "Our philosophies are not that different," he says curtly. Sinister looks at him mockingly.

"Fascinating," he smiles, patting Charles on the head condescendingly. Then he reaches down and grabs Magneto's chin, roughly forcing his face upwards, visibly straining the other man's neck muscles. "Is it true?" he asks Magneto. "Are you and the professor actually good friends?" Magneto struggles, his face reddening, but Sinister does not let up. "I've seen Charles defend your honor," he continues thoughtfully. "What about you?"

It happens quickly, and Charles' reflexes are slowed, and so it's unexpected. Suddenly, Sinister is just there, two fingers pressed to Charles forehead, and thick bursts of pain emanating from them as he forces his way into Charles' mind. Unwittingly, Charles begins to scream and thrash, and Sinister laughs. "I'm not sure I'm convinced, Magneto," he rasps, and Charles bucks forward as the pain intensifies. Then, just as quickly, it ceases, and he slumps forward, his chest heaving. "What ..." Sinister starts to say, and that's when the metal door of the cell begins to rattle, ever so slightly. Sinister's eyes narrow at Magneto, and Charles realizes: Magneto shouldn't be able to do that.

Sinister raises himself to full height and frowns at them. "Make yourselves comfortable, gentlemen," he says coolly, but Charles can tell that it is forced nonchalance. "You're going to be here a long time." He leaves in a swish of cape, heavy boots thudding heavily on the ground, the sound reverberating even after he's well down the corridor.

Charles sighs, partially in relief, partially in frustration. "Well, that was interesting," he mutters sarcastically, and summons the energy to begin trying to flex his fingers, stretching them towards his back pocket. Magneto watches him silently, his face still red and covered in a light sheen of perspiration. Not for the first time, Charles laments not being able to communicate telepathically, which he then accompanies with an inward chiding that he relies on his powers far too much.

His first few attempts fail, leaving him increasingly frustrated. "Blasted ... it's here, I know it ..." Charles murmurs, and then, at last, there it is. The pocket knife is small and a bit dull, and it makes him nervous not to be able to watch what he's sawing into with considerable pressure, but eventually, he feels a piece of rope give, and then another, and then the rest. Triumphantly, he brings his hands in front of himself anew, flexing his arms against the sudden tightness. Then, huffing a successful sigh, he removes Magneto's helmet, setting it carefully aside, and fumbles with the gag, eventually unwinding it from around the other man's head. He's mopping Magneto's face with a dry scrap of the fabric when the bound man licks his lips and then smirks. "Ever the Boy Scout, I see, Charles," he rumbles softly, and Charles frowns in mock-anger, holding up the gag anew.

"I can put this back in," he admonishes, but his eyes gleam and Magneto smiles genuinely at him.

"That won't be necessary." He relaxes slightly when Charles moves closer and begins cutting at the ropes still binding him, arms first, wrists and then elbows, Charles' hands immediately going to rub at Magneto's assuredly sore arms. "Thank you, Charles," he murmurs, and continues to lie still as Charles shifts to remove the bindings from his legs.

"You're welcome."

When all of the ropes have been severed, Magneto slowly pulls himself into a crouch, and then up into a kneeling position. He breathes a small sigh, and then reaches out and grasps Charles' wrist in both gloved hands. Charles blinks in confusion, and then nods gratefully when Magneto begins massaging the area where his own bindings left thick, red grooves in his skin. When the task is finished on one hand, Magneto motions for Charles to proffer the other, and the task begins anew.

"I did, you know," Magneto says after a while, and Charles blinks, wondering if he's missed something.

"Pardon?"

Magneto clears his throat. "I defended your honor. Just before Sinister made you contact your students. I care, Charles. We may be on opposite ends of all this more often than not, but I still care."

Charles shakes his head and smiles, recalling the other man's exact words at the time: "'The most powerful mutants in the world will rise up to avenge Charles Xavier.'" It is, in fact, extremely flattering. He reaches out with one hand and grasps Magneto's shoulder. "The rantings of our charming host do not concern me." Magneto laughs, but does not look convinced. "It would be curious for you to have risked your life to save mine on so many occasions in the past few weeks if you did not still care, my friend."

"I was merely following on your footsteps," Magneto returns, and then blinks and touches Charles' leg briefly. "It has been good seeing you walk again, Charles. You deserve to stand proudly alongside the gods."

Charles smiles ruefully. "I fear I have enjoyed the reprieve from my handicap far too much." He looks away, suddenly encased in guilt. "It has allowed me to pretend that my time here will not have consequences; but of course, they already do."

Magneto reaches out and tugs the other man closer by the shoulders. "You are not responsible for everybody else's actions, Charles," he says, his voice surprisingly firm. "You cannot control everything."

Charles shakes his head, still mired in his thoughts. "It's my fault that they're coming here, Magneto," he says softly, almost in a whisper. "They trusted me, and I -"

"Stop. Stop this right now," Magneto commands, shaking him a little. "They know you well. They will understand that it is considerable danger that has kept you away. They will read between the lines of Sinister's plan and stop him."

"You're so sure," Charles sighs, meeting Magneto's softened gaze with his own suspicious blue eyes. "Why?"

"Because they trust you." Their foreheads touch, and Charles' breath catches slightly. "It is not misplaced."

"Thank you," Charles whispers, his heart pounding.

Magneto grins. "You're welcome," he replies. The kiss he presses to the other man's mouth is chaste, but Charles moans softly anyways, hands coming up to cup the sides of Magneto's face. Magneto tugs him closer, strong arms wrapped around Charles' back, tilting his head to deepen the mingling of their mouths. When the latest kiss finally breaks, both men are panting.

"Shouldn't do this," Charles gets out, but he licks his lips absently. "Sinister could be watching."

Magneto outright laughs. "Let him see. I'm sure we're only feeding into his goal to have us breed the next generation of his super-mutants."

"You heard him talking to Cyclops and Jean Gray," Charles groans, but his face belies his amusement. He brushes a lock of silver hair out of Magneto's face. "It's rather disturbing, to say the least."

Magneto smirks. "I don't know, Charles. We would make some charming offspring. It'd have my cape ... your eyes ..."

"The ability to move metal with other people's minds." In spite of himself, Charles is laughing now, too. "We would argue over whether or not to let it date before it's sixteen."

"You would permit it to court a particularly permissive human, and I would drop subtle hints that it can't go wrong with a nice mutant."

"You would give it the sex talk."

Magneto sobers. "You are the one raising a house full of teenagers. I believe the sex talk is more up your alley."

Charles shakes his head. "I merely throw a book of diagrams at them and make sure none of the doorknobs are loose and that they all have working locks. I believe there is room for improvement."

"In that case," Magneto says with a smile, "We'll give the sex talk together."

"Deal," Charles laughs softly. Magneto kisses him again, and he wraps his limbs around the other man and sighs against his mouth.

*

From the control panel in the main chamber of the Citadel, Sinister peers at the small screen pointing at Scott and Jean's cell. Scott sits against a wall, arms crossed, head down, looking contemplative. Jean, meanwhile, paces back and forth several feet away. "How cruel of us to snatch them before they had time to consummate their fake marriage," Sinister murmurs to himself, and then shifts his gaze. The scene in the next monitor surprises him at first, and then he smiles widely in delight. "Fascinating," he hisses. "So much raw potential, even with their powers diminished. Perfection."

"Master, there's a disturbance outside." Amphibious' presence is not wanted, nor is his news. Angrily, Sinister turns away from the monitor, eyes flashing.

"See what it is," he grounds out, and Amphibious nods; then his eyes dart skittishly to the same monitor, and his jaw drops. "Should I ... go stop them?" he goggles, and Sinister laughs.

"No," he says simply, looking back in time to watch Magneto pin Charles Xavier underneath him, the bald man's head pillowed against one large, gloved palm. He watches, transfixed, as Charles tugs Magneto down by the shoulders, their faces close, before their lips meet in a searing kiss. "No," Sinister says again, sounding pleased with himself. "Let them be."


	2. Sinister Returns

Sinister returns, and his demeanor has changed; the set of his shoulders, his jaw are tighter, more determined, angry, and Charles wonders whether his X-Men have arrived. Their host does not comment on the fact that both Charles and Magneto have gotten untied, though when Magneto makes an obvious move to charge the door as it swings open, a sharp blast of energy sends him sprawling backwards, grunting as he falls to the ground.

"Magneto," Charles bites out, but then Sinister is upon him, one inhumanly strong hand wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

"Stand up," Sinister demands, and Charles obeys quickly, willing to do pretty much anything to be able to breathe again. Sinister propels him backwards a short distance until his back and shoulders are flush against the cell's stone wall. Sinister is no longer choking him with full strength anymore, but his hand remains on Charles' neck until his arms are up and secured with the ever-present rope vines. Once his air is allowed to flow naturally again, Charles glances with concern over Sinister's shoulder at Magneto, who has pulled himself to his hands and knees.

"You boys haven't been entirely honest with me," Sinister tells them. He reaches out and strokes Charles' cheek, all the while watching Magneto, whose fist clenches. "It's rather sweet, really, how much you care for one another. Best frenemies; no wonder you keep it a secret." With that, his hand slips downwards to Charles' crotch, cupping him roughly. Charles' eyes fly open and he grits his teeth.

"Leave him alone, Sinister," Magneto commands. He begins to stand, itching to fight, but another blast from Sinister leaves him coughing and panting on the ground.

"I'll give you a choice," Sinister says silkily. "Either you give me a little show, or I will take care of this" - he rubs at Charles' slight erection, and Charles groans and looks away, ashamed - while you are made to watch, Magneto."

Two pairs of eyes watch as Magneto is allowed to stand this time, and makes his way towards the man bound to the wall. "On your knees," Sinister orders, and Magneto sinks to the ground again, and then risks a glance up at Charles.

"Magneto ..." Charles begins, his face flushed and humiliated. Magneto shakes his head, however.

"It is all right, Charles."

"How touching," Sinister sneers, and then shoves roughly at the back of Magneto's head. "Get on with it," he rasps.

Slowly, reluctantly, Magneto undoes the fly of Charles' khakis, and then shoves his underwear down enough to free his genitals. Charles watches him, biting his lip, and Magneto rubs at Charles' thighs with large, gloved hands, trying to comfort him in any small way that he can. When Sinister barks, "Get on with it, I said!", he leans forward and takes Charles' cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Oh," Charles moans, his head falling back against the wall. The fact that they are being watched and chuckled at by Sinister does not completely overshadow the memory of Magneto's lips on his during their earlier make-out session, during which they clutched and clung to one another like a couple of horny teenagers. It also doesn't overshadow the fact that he and Magneto had been lovers before, and the other man is quite knowledgeable of Charles' body. He reaches up and fondles Charles' balls while continuing to suck him off, and Charles gasps and keens.

"Make him come," Sinister demands, and it doesn't take long before Charles is orgasming. Magneto swallows and wipes his mouth, and Charles sags in his bonds. Then he lets out a yelp when the vines suddenly give, and he's falling to the hard ground. Magneto catches him before he hits the floor; the other man's face is flushed, his pupils wide, and Charles can sense his arousal and pleasure, in spite of their peril.

Sinister is merciless. "Now you," he orders, indicating Charles. "You do him." He crosses his arms expectantly, and Charles looks at Magneto.

"I'm sorry, my friend," he murmurs, and then leans in and kisses the other man. He can taste himself on Magneto's tongue, can feel Magneto's own arousal by the way he kisses back, as well as the fact that he's hard when Charles' hand rubs over his groin. Magneto assists him with sliding the garments on his lower body down enough for Charles to gain access to his cock. Quickly, knowing that the faster they do this, the more likely Sinister will go away, he begins pumping Magneto's cock with his fist. Charles is similarly no stranger to Magneto's body, to knowing what and where to touch, and it's easy enough to rub the length of Magneto's penis with just the right amount of friction, to tug pre-come from the tip with the pad of his thumb. When he senses that Magneto is close, he leans in, allowing their foreheads to touch. "Magneto ..." he murmurs.

"Yes, Charles. Yes," Magneto breathes, and then Charles seals his lips over the other man's while he comes, fluid spurting over his hand. When it's over, he wipes his digits surreptitiously on his pants and kisses Magneto one last time before pulling back and reaffixing his pants. Magneto does the same, and both men look up disdainfully when they hear Sinister chortling.

"Well, that was fun." He claps his hands once, a maestro conducting an invisible orchestra. "Good show, boys. Let's hope Scott and Jean are as animated as you two."

"The X-Men will be here soon, Sinister. They will stop your insidious plan," Charles tells him matter-of-factly. Magneto smirks.

Sinister snickers. "They don't know what they're getting themselves into." As he strides out of the cell anew, the door reverberating as it slams shut, Charles can only hope that his assessment is wrong.


	3. Sinister Prepositions Charles

When Sinister returns to the door of their cell again, his face twisted in glee, Charles' stomach clenches. "You'll be pleased to know that your message to your students was received loud and clear, Charles," Sinister crows, and Charles grits his teeth unhappily. "I now have both Scott and Jean in my possession."

Charles stifles a sigh. He watches with narrowed eyes as Sinister opens the cell door and saunters inside, smirking smugly. Immediately, Magneto makes to attack him, coming out of the corner of the small room like a red-and-purple bullet, hoping to stun the larger being with sheer brute force, but Sinister is ready for him and almost bored-looking as he reaches out a hand and blasts the Master of Magnetism onto the ground. He hits the dirt floor with a thud and a pained groan, and Charles balls his fists. "Magnus!" he gasps, because the force of the impact has knocked Magneto's helmet off, and it takes several seconds for the other man to even move again. Charles glares. "Leave him alone, Sinister," he demands, but Sinister just laughs.

"I don't think I'm going to do that, Charles." Still grinning, Sinister uses his powers to shove Magneto against the wall. Strong vines come down to wrap around his limbs and neck, and one curls over his mouth. Magneto makes a slight gagging noise, and Charles can't help but imagine that the root tastes terrible. "I'm starting to think he's becoming more trouble than he's worth," Sinister says disdainfully, and then turns his attention to Charles. "I'm very interested in seeing how ... compatible Scott and Jean are," he continues, and a chill creeps up Charles' spine as he understands the implication. Sinister strides towards him, and he resists the urge to skitter backwards. "I already know how pleasing you can be, however, Xavier," he leers, and Charles glares up at him in disgust. "So I've decided to let you satisfy me instead."

Charles grimaces. "I refuse."

"That's a shame," Sinister minces. Then, to Charles' horror, he flicks his wrist lazily, and Magneto starts bucking furiously where Sinister has him pinned to the wall, the vine around his neck tightening considerably. "Your refusal ensures that your friend will die," he explains calmly. "It has also sealed the fate of your students, Professor." Then he releases his hold on the plant wrapped around Magneto's throat, and Magneto can be heard taking several noisy breaths, his chest heaving. "Of course," Sinister muses, raising an eyebrow, "if you were to have a change of heart ..."

Charles sighs helplessly. Briefly, his gaze meets Magneto's steely blue eyes; the other man weakly shakes his head. Charles glances at Sinister. "What do I have to do?"

Sinister bares pointed teeth. "On your knees," he rasps, and Charles obeys, still glaring, defiant, though his face grows a tad fearful as he watches Sinister disrobe enough for what he intends to happen. His cock stands forth, hard and prominent, and Charles notices that he angles himself so that Magneto has nothing to do except watch. "Your mouth, Charles," Sinister says conversationally, and Charles leans forward, fitting his lips around the length, and then gurgling a little when he feels Sinister's clawed hand clutching the back of his head tightly. "Suck it," Sinister orders, and he nods and tries to lose himself in the act, tries to ignore Magneto's straining against his bonds and the precise danger they're all in. Sinister is rough with him, however, gripping his face and forcing his neck to bend at an odd angle; also, he demands Charles' attention. "Look at me, Charles," he croons, and Charles' gaze flits upwards, blinking at Sinister's excited expression. "I'm glad you've changed your mind, Professor," he smiles, and Charles bites back a groan.

Before he can finish, Charles feels Sinister tug away, his length sliding out of Charles' mouth with a wet 'pop' sound. "Now, against the wall," he snarls, and Charles tries not to whimper as he stands and moves towards the cell wall opposite Magneto's, slowly, like a man being led to slaughter. He risks a glance back at Magneto, who lets out a muffled yowl, his nostrils flaring. 'I'm sorry,' Charles thinks, even though he knows his powers are useless here, still hoping Magneto will understand as his cheek is shoved against rough stone and Sinister shoves his pants down to his knees. He grips the wall as best he can for leverage and bites his lip. 'I can save everybody like this if I can only endure it. I will save everybody.'

It hurts when Sinister plows into him, his cock slicked previously only with Charles' saliva. Charles bites back a sob, his stomach heaving, and Sinister laughs. "Scream for me, Charles," he croons, and Charles can feel tears blotting his eyelashes. His face remains turned away, his way of silently refusing to cooperate. It seems to matter not to Sinister, who continues to thrust into him, his cock sliding in and out of Charles' ass hole, past the sensitive ring of muscle, ripping and tearing it mercilessly. Charles cries out repeatedly; he tastes blood and knows that it's his own. "Mmm, Charles, good, so good," Sinister groans, and Charles squeezes his eyes shut and shudders through the ordeal.

After what seems like an eternity, Sinister comes inside of him, emptying himself completely before tugging his cock out of Charles' ass. He grabs the other man by the shoulder and spins him around roughly, and then grips his chin, forcing a hard, plundering kiss on him. "Very good, Professor," he laughs when it ends, and then pats Charles condescendingly on the cheek before turning away. "But I think I'll still be sampling Scott and Jean, as well."

Appalled, Charles bites out, his voice laced with agony, "You said you wouldn't!"

Sinister just chuckles. "Yes, I lied." He smirks down at Magneto as he passes by, who growls at him animalistically. "Don't worry," he tells the bound and gagged Master of Magnetism, before opening the cell door anew and stepping outside. "You'll get yours soon enough." He leaves once more, and Charles reaches down with shaking hands and pulls his clothing back into place. Then, satisfied that this has been accomplished, he hurries over towards Magneto as best he can, trying to ignore the newfound pain that accompanies walking. He can tell, however, that Magneto notices, the other man's eyes brimming with worry, anger. He kneels on the ground again in front of his former lover and tugs his pocket knife from his back pocket.

When he's cut the vines serving as a gag and the ones around Magneto's neck and wrists, he shivers when the other man immediately cups his jaw, examining his face. "Are you all right?" Magneto asks, his voice soft, and Charles nods. However, he does not protest when he's drawn into a tight embrace, burying his head momentarily against the other man's shoulder, the knife clattering to the ground. "That was very brave, Charles," Magneto tells him, clutching him tightly, rubbing his back with one large, gloved hand. "Nobody would have blamed you for refusing."

Charles pulls his face up briefly, his mouth trembling as he speaks. "I ... I had to," he gets out, and then takes several deep, shuddering breaths. "I had to," he says again, and then adds, "I have to know I did everything I could to keep everyone safe - my students. You."

Magneto shakes his head. "I would harbor no ill will towards you either way. Sinister, on the other hand ..." His fist clenches suddenly as he bares his teeth. "I will kill him myself with my bare hands for what he's done to you, Charles."

Charles smiles ruefully. "I think we technically have to find our way out of this cell first."

"Nevertheless," Magneto promises, "I'll wipe that smile off of his face soon enough." He tugs Charles to him again, and Charles curls into him with familiarity. "I will avenge you," Magneto promises, and Charles closes his eyes momentarily and sighs.


End file.
